


CLOUD NINE

by pjmmygxx



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATTENTION, And His Dick, Bottom Park Jimin, Filthy, I'm bad at tags, Jimin likes it rough, Jimin loves his boyfriend, M/M, Park Jimin is a freak, Sex so good, Smut, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoomin - Freeform, Yoonmin for life, bangtan boys - Freeform, blowjob, bts - Freeform, lol, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmmygxx/pseuds/pjmmygxx
Summary: Yoongi wants to finish his midterm paper, but his boyfriend Jimin wants his attention.orWhere Yoongi literally fucks Jimin into oblivion.





	CLOUD NINE

"Yeah, we decided we're gonna go down to Kookie's parents for the holidays. He hasn't seen them in awhile so."

Jimin coos, laying on his stomach, with his feet in the air, and hand underneath his chin, as he smiles at the screen of his phone. He was on FaceTime with his best friend Taehyung talking about their plans for winter break.

"That'd be nice. Yoongi and I we're just gonna stay here. His parents are going on a trip for their anniversary so they won't be home. And I don't wanna leave him alone by himself, ya know?" Jimin frowns, staring at Taehyung's pink hair as his friend fixes his bangs in the camera.

"Why don't you guys just go to your parents then?" 

"I don't know. Yoongi doesn't want to." Jimin shrugs. "I just seen my mom recently so, my parents will understand."

" _If you say so._ " Taehyung sing-songs. "Speaking of _Yoongi_ , where's he at?"

"He's out getting some breakfast. Hey Yoongi's taking me to that new Japanese restaurant that just opened a few blocks from university later on. You and Kookk wanna come?"

"I'm down. You know Kookie would never pass up free food. I _mean_ , you guys _are_ paying right?" Taehyung grins cutely.

Jimin snorts. "You wish."

He smiles as his friends loud laugh sounds through the phone.

There's a voice in the background and Taehyung looks up from his phone before looking back down. "Jiminie, I have to go, Kookie needs my help with something."

"Hi hyung!" Jimin hears in the background.

Jimin laughs, raising his voice. "Hi Jeonggukie! Okay Tae, talk to you later."

" _Byyeeee._ "

Jimin checks the time that reads **10:35** before tossing his phone to the side. He lays there on the bed for a few moments before getting up and heading to the living room.

"Oh. You're back." Jimin smiles eyeing his boyfriend who stood at their dining room table, sitting two brown paper bags on the counter along with a cup holder holding four cups off coffee.

Jimin comes to stand next to him, eyeing the coffee as he wraps an arm around Yoongi's waist. He leans up with pouty lips to plant a kiss on his boyfriends lips. Yoongi gladly returns it with a hum.

"Are we having company?" Jimin chuckles. "Who the hell is all that coffee for?"

"One is yours, of course. But the others are mine. I'm gonna need all the energy I can get, if I wanna finish my paper. Its due in two days, and I haven't even started it yet. Oh, and I got you one of those frappe's you like."

"Thanks babe. And that's because you procrastinate too much." Jimin raises a brow, digging through one of the bags, taking out a breakfast sandwich.

Yoongi sighs. "I know. Hey there's some pastries in that bag too. Save me one. I'm gonna start my paper now kay?"

Jimin watches his boyfriend gather his school things, laptop in one hand, while balancing the tray of coffee's in his other as he makes his way over to the couch.

"...Okay. Make sure you eat something Yoongi. Don't just ingest coffee all day."

"Mhm. Gotcha. Love you."

" _Love you more._ " Jimin sings, taking his food and drink back into the bedroom.

He eats his breakfast, whilst watching a movie, soon dozing off towards the end of it.

 

When Jimin wakes up, it's dark. Too dark. He frowns, turning in bed to lay on his back. The TV's off and he definitely doesn't remember cutting it off. Must've been Yoongi. Jimin reaches for his phone on the bedside table and squints his eyes at the bright screen.

**8:15**

_I slept for ten hours?_

Jimin gets out of bed, running a hand through this hair, whilst straightening his briefs and over sized white sweater as he heads to the living room.

"Baby?"

He calls, eyeing his boyfriend who's still sat on the couch, typing away on his laptop.

"Are you really still working on your paper?"

Yoongi hums eyes still on the screen.

Jimin sighs walking over and takes a seat on the couch next to him.

"It's so late, why'd you let me sleep so long?"

Jimin runs a hand through his hair looking at his boyfriend before looking at the table in front of them where scattered coffee cups, packets of granola and a few empty bags of chips lay.

"I didn't think you would actually drink all that coffee." Jimin frowns, getting up and gathering the empty bottles and wrappers to throw them away in the kitchen.

"Have you drank any water today?"

He comes back out of the kitchen and heads over to Yoongi, snapping his fingers in front of his boyfriends face.

" _Yah._ " Yoongi complains, swatting his hand away.

Jimin frowns crossing his arms in slight irritation. "Stop ignoring me. Have you even moved from that spot at all today?"

Yoongi sighs, closing his eyes for a second before looking up at his boyfriends pouty face. "Yes Jimin-ah, I have. I'm trying to finish my paper. I'm so close to finishing."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

Yoongi shrugs. "You clearly needed the rest, so I wasn't going to wake you. I know how much you've been practicing with Taehyung and Hoseok lately, so."

"But you promised we were gonna to go to that new restaurant." Jimin whines. "Tae and Jeongguk were gonna go with us."

"We can go tomorrow. Just order something." Yoongi says, turning back to his laptop, finishing the sentence he was on. "I still have that extra kimchi in the fridge from the other day, if you want it."

He stops typing when he realizes he received no response, fingers faltering on the keyboard as he looks back up at his boyfriend who doesn't look happy.

"What?"

Jimin grabs Yoongi's laptop from his lap ignoring his boyfriends protests and sits it on the table in from of them, before straddling his boyfriends thighs.

"Jimin—"

He wraps his arms around his neck, smashing his lips onto his shutting him up. Yoongi doesn't complain as Jimin's tongue enters his mouth, moaning as it twirls over his own.

Jimin bites down on Yoongi's bottom lip, as he begins to slowly roll his hips against Yoongi's. Yoongi gasps, grasping Jimin's hips.

"Wait wait wait—" Yoongi whispers.

"Hm?" Jimin hums, continuing to roll his hips. "What's wrong?" He murmurs against his lips.

Yoongi hisses. "Just—just let me finish this paragraph—"

Jimin yanks back, hips faltering as he stares at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Are you serious? Your boyfriend's trying to have sex with you right now, and all your worried about is your stupid paper?"

He scoffs, getting up from Yoongi's lap, and turns to walk away. "Jimin—" Yoongi grabs Jimin's wrist.

"Let go Yoongi."

"No look, I'm sorry."

"No." Jimin shakes his head turning back around. "You're right. You should finish your paper. It's more important."

"No, stop it." Yoongi scowls. "Nothing's more important than you. I'm being stupid. I haven't spent any time with you all day. I can take a break. It won't hurt to take a break. Ok?"

Jimin frowns, as Yoongi pulls him forward to stand in between his legs. Yoongi lifts up the bottom of Jimin's sweater, thumbs playing at the waistband of Jimin's briefs. 

"Can I have a kiss?" Yoongi asks.

"Please?" He grins cocking his head to the side, when Jimin's expression doesn't change. " _Jiminie?_ "

A small smile forms on Jimin's face, as he eyes his boyfriend's gummy smile. He leans down to kiss Yoongi, gasping into the kiss as his boyfriend suddenly slaps his bottom, gripping it roughly after.

Yoongi breaks the kiss, smirks as he looks up at Jimin. "Want my fingers?"

Jimin bites his lip as he nods. 

"Wanna go get the lube?"

He shakes his head as he grabs Yoongi's other hand from his waist, bringing it up to his mouth, inserting his middle and index fingers between his plump lips. 

Yoongi, groans at the feeling of Jimin's warm wet tongue around his fingers, using his other hand to pull down Jimin's underwear. 

He wastes no time in sticking his wet fingers into his boyfriends pink hole. Jimin gasps arching his back, as he leans into Yoongi, fingers curling on his boyfriends shoulders.

Yoongi digs his fingers deep as he starts scissoring them biting his lip as his other hand runs up and down Jimin's thigh, kneading the soft flesh.

Jimin groans, as Yoongi starts digging, looking for his spot. 

"Yoongi, I want you now." Jimin whines. "Need you inside me."

Yoongi hums. "Be patient, love."

He leans forward, sucking love bites onto Jimin's collar bones before Jimin releases a soft high pitched squeak as Yoongi's fingers brush across his prostate.

"Found it." Yoongi whispers with a smirk, against his boyfriends red love-bitten skin.

Yoongi rubs his fingers against it, adding pressure as his dick twitches at the moan that leaves his boyfriend's lips.

Jimin's legs tremble, head thrown back as he grinds his hips, fucking back onto Yoongi's fingers. He opens his eyes, once they're pulled away a few seconds later, whining at the emptiness.

He looks down at Yoongi who's now shirtless. He goes to take off his own sweater, but is stopped by Yoongi's hands as he stands up from the couch. 

"Leave it, love that sweater on you." He says whilst eyeing Jimin who's only naked from the waist down, collar of his sweater hanging off his shoulder.

Jimin eyes his boyfriend back, holding eye contact as Yoongi, unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down along with his briefs, kicking them from his ankles as he stands there completely naked, fully erect.

Jimin steps forward, hand against Yoongi's chest as his other wraps around his boyfriend's member. He leans forward to capture Yoongi in a kiss.

He softly kisses him, hand running along his chest, brushing across his nipples as a soft exhale leaves Yoongi's mouth.

Jimin breaks the kiss, hand tightening around Yoongi as he runs his thumb over the slit of his leaking head. He leans back as he licks Yoongi's lips with the flick of his tongue. 

"Fuck me."

Yoongi's tongue darts out to the corner of his mouth, before he leans down to wrap his hands underneath Jimin's thighs. He lifts him up, Jimin's arms wrapping around Yoongi's neck, as his legs, wrap around his waist.

Yoongi walks them to the other side of the room as he slams Jimin against the wall, a moan releasing from Jimin's mouth as Yoongi's lips attack his neck.

He runs his fingers through Yoongi's hair at the nape of his neck, tugging tightly as Yoongi's teeth and tongue brush along his throat just below his adam's apple.

"Yoongi, please." Jimin begs.

Yoongi plants a kiss on Jimin's throat before he leans back, wrapping an arm around Jimin's waist as he walks them from the wall and back over to the couch.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Yoongi says, retrieving a small bottle of lube from in between the cushions of the couch.

Jimin frowns. "Was that there the entire time?" 

"I've only just remembered." Yoongi admits.

"Or you just wanted me to suck on your fingers." 

Yoongi grins.

"I will leave you with blue balls, if you don't get your dick in me within the next twenty seconds." 

Yoongi snorts, opening the bottle with his thumb, looking down as he squeezes some onto the head of his member. Jimin brings his hand down, quickly rubbing the lube over Yoongi's dick that lays warm and heavy in his hand.

Impatiently, Jimin lifts up in Yoongi's hold as he presses Yoongi's head against his opening.

He has a hard time, slipping it in, so Yoongi bats his hand away, replacing it with his own as he pushes into Jimin. Jimin huffs, pushing back, exhaling as Yoongi slowly fills him more and more until he's completely in.

Jimin moans at how full he feels. " _God_ , Yoongi."

Yoongi hums, running his hands along Jimin's back underneath his sweater, then down to his bottom, cupping his cheeks as he slowly lifts Jimin up and then down his length.

Jimin bites his lip, grinding down onto Yoongi's cock as Yoongi thrusts up steadily, skin of his thighs meeting the skin of Jimin's bottom each time his dick pushes into him.

" _Mmm, move Yoongi—faster, baby please_." 

Yoongi complies, as he hastily grips Jimin's waist, pushing him down onto his cock as he swiftly moves his hips, thrusting up into Jimin repeatedly.

Jimin gasps, tightening his arms around Yoongi's neck as they begin to slip, from the layer of sweat on both their skin. His mouth drops open as Yoongi angels differently and finds his prostate. 

" _God, yes right there_." 

Jimin moans, eyes squeezed shut as he throws his head back. His limbs feel like jelly, as his legs loosen around Yoongi's waist, one slipping down as he tries to keep it curled up against Yoongi's hip. His toes point and curl as Yoongi grabs his thigh, holding it up, his pace quickening.

" _Fuck_ , look at you baby, taking me so well." Yoongi praises, groaning as he looks down, watching his cock as it enters and leaves Jimin.

Jimin keens, opening his eyes, body moving with Yoongi's, his hard neglected cock rubbing against Yoongi's stomach each time they move. Yoongi looks back up at Jimin. 

They hold eye contact, Yoongi panting, Jimin biting his lip, eyes hazy as he runs a hand through his boyfriend's black hair, bangs damp with sweat as he pushes them off his forehead.

There's only the sound of sex, skin slapping against skin, Yoongi's groans and Jimin's moaning in the room as Yoongi fucks into Jimin quickly.

"Touch yourself." Yoongi breathes against Jimin's lips as he slips his tongue into his mouth. 

Jimin grabs his own member, as he hurriedly jerks himself off, moaning at the feeling of being fucked this good at the same time, the feeling so—indescribable. It feels so damn good, it hurts.

"Gonna come on my cock, yeah? Hm?"

" _Yes yes, yes, yes, m' so close_." Jimin pants. "So close, baby don't stop— _don't stop._ "

They kiss each other hungrily, tongue brushing against the other. Yoongi briskly picks up his pace as he pounds into Jimin, four five, six times hitting his prostate dead on, until Jimin freezes, gasping as he releases a loud moan into Yoongi's mouth as he comes. Toes curling, legs locking up, as they tremble and shake.

Yoongi coos, as he continues to thrust, but slowly, whilst rubbing his palm up and down Jimin's trembling thigh to get him to loosen up. "Relax."

" _Fuuuck._ " Jimin gasps shaking in Yoongi's arms, as he cries into his boyfriends neck, breathing heavily. " _Oh my god._ "

Yoongi chuckles, kissing the top of Jimin's head, brushing his fingers through his blonde locks as he holds him up. "You good?"

Jimin nods, as he slumps in his boyfriends arms, feeling like he's floating on cloud nine.

Yoongi leans and grabs his t-shirt from the couch, using it to clean Jimin's cum from both their stomachs and Jimin's hand. "Think you can stand?"

Jimin sighs heavily through his nose. "No. I don't even feel like my body is attached to my head right now."

"Hm. Well I'm gonna make you cum again."

Jimin lifts his head, squinting at his boyfriend as if he grew three heads. "Again?," Jimin breathes. "I don't think I can."

"Sure you can. You've done it before, three times even." Yoongi murmurs, mouthing at Jimin's neck. 

"I don't know Yoongi."

"What about me?"

"Just get yourself off with your hand or something." Jimin grins.

" _Really?_ " Yoongi smiles, in amusement. "Really? You'd do that to me, now that you've gotten what you wanted huh? Now that _you've_ gotten off, you'd leave me to take care of this by myself?"

Jimin giggles, throwing his head back, his laughter growing as Yoongi begins tickling him underneath his arms.

" _Yoongi!_ " Jimin squeals in laughter, that turns into a small gasp as Yoongi moves his hips against him. " _Ok_ , ok bedroom, _now._ "

Yoongi grins, carrying Jimin down the hall to their room where he lays Jimin on the bed, before going into the bathroom.

Jimin hums, pulling the bottom of his sweater down cutely over his privates, while biting his lip with a soft smile as his boyfriend returns with a damp cloth.

" _My body's ready for you Mr. Min._ " Jimin says in his aegyo voice.

Yoongi snickers, climbing on the bed hovering over Jimin, peppering his face with kisses.

Jimin giggles, pushing against Yoongi's chest, prompting Yoongi to sit up on his knees. Jimin lays on his stomach facing Yoongi, where he gets a face full of Yoongi's cock.

He wraps his lips around the tip with a hum staring up at Yoongi who's head is thrown back.

Yoongi hisses, looking down at Jimin as he hollows his cheeks, taking Yoongi fully into his mouth bobbing his head back and forth, tongue on the underside of his dick.

"Fuck, I love your mouth." Yoongi compliments.

Jimin releases his length with a pop, stroking Yoongi's member with his hand. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What else do you love?" Jimin bats his lashes.

"Yah! Quit fishing for compliments. On your back now." Yoongi scoffs, playfully.

Jimin laughs, turning to lay on his back. "Yes, oppa."

Yoongi shakes his head, leaning down to kiss him, hand grabbing his waist, thumb rubbing circles into Jimin's hip, while the other grabs his length and positions it.

Jimin exhales shakily as Yoongi pushes in.

" _Fuck, you feel amazing._ " Yoongi groans, biting his lip, pushing in till he's completely in Jimin's tight heat, balls deep, burying himself to the hilt.

Jimin purrs, running his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "m' so full. Fill me up so good baby."

Jimin reaches down to stroke himself lazily, head tilted back as Yoongi's lips suck on his neck, teeth nipping at his pulse.

Yoongi leans back observing his boyfriend, pushing the bottom of his sweater underneath his arms. Yoongi attaches his lips to Jimin's hardened nipples, sucking on one before sucking on the other.

"I'm not gonna last long, you know." Yoongi murmurs.

"I know." Jimin whines in pleasure, lifting his hips. " _Move._ "

Yoongi leans back on his knees, as he grabs Jimin's legs underneath the knee, spreading his legs open more, and retracts his hips, whilst licking his lips. He holds eye contact with Jimin as he pushes back in with a harsh thrust—A shout leaving Jimin's mouth.

He immediately picks up a fast pace, pounding into Jimin, who's continuous whining is cut off each time Yoongi's hips slam into him.

" _Yoon-gi._ " Jimin whimpers. " _God y-yes."_

"Shit, you’re so good for me." Yoongi praises, leaning forward to wrap his hand around Jimin's throat, adding a bit of pressure, cutting off Jimin's airway slightly. "Take my cock so well. So perfect Jiminie, fuck."

Jimin whimpers, eyes rolling back, closing, as he reaches to fist the sheets around him. His body moves further up the bed with each thrust. He feels so good. So so good, as his boyfriend gives it to him just right. Just the way he likes it.

Jimin inhales sharply, once Yoongi removes his hand from his throat, bringing it down to wrap around Jimin's length—who arches his back—jerking him off quickly.

Yoongi angles his hips, unwittingly hitting Jimin's prostate roughly, making Jimin scream. Yoongi clamps a hand over his mouth, slowing down his hips, soft pants leaving his lips as he stares down at his boyfriend's wet, hazy brown eyes, lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks.

"Alright? Still with me?" Yoongi asks. "Hm?"

He receives a nod, a shuddering breath against his palm.

Yoongi removes his hand, grabbing Jimin's sweater from underneath his arms, lifting it up and over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room before begins to slowly pick up the pace again. Placing his hands underneath Jimin's thighs, he thrusts harshly, the head of his cock soon hitting Jimin's prostate every time.

" _Mmm, Yoonie Yoonie Yoonie,_ " Jimin babbles in a daze. His head swaying to the side, as he bites his lip, fingers weakly gripping the sheets. " _Ohhh._ " He moans.

Heat soon pools in Jimin's lower stomach as Yoongi's hips begin to falter, his hard thrusts becoming erratic. 

Yoongi breathes heavily, reaching forward to tweak Jimin's nipple before, reaching down, rapidly jerking off his boyfriend, chasing his orgasm. "Gonna come for me, baby? C'mon come for hyung."

Seconds later, Jimin's brows knit together, his jaw dropping, streaks of white painting his chest and Yoongi's hand, as he cums _hard_. His back arches beautifully, in silent orgasm, no sound leaving his lips. 

The scene causes Yoongi to cum shortly after—moving his hips, one two three more times, before he freezes, cumming deep within Jimin. He groans, hips moving sluggishly before he falls, draping his body over his boyfriends tiredly.

Jimin's body trembles and spasms, beneath him as he runs his thumb over the wet head of his Jimin's dick.

Yoongi lifts his head to look at his boyfriend as Jimin releases a whine. His lashes are covered in tears, eyes half lidded, and overlaid in a cloudy haze as he stares up at the ceiling into nothingness. 

Yoongi licks his lips before wearily lifting himself onto his hunches, pulling out of Jimin slowly. He lifts up, leaning back on his knees with a sigh before reaching for the damp cloth on the bedside table.

He calmly cleans himself and Jimin up, wiping between his boyfriends cheeks and at the mess on his stomach.

He discards of the cloth in the bathroom before walking back into the room and over to Jimin, who's eyes have since been closed since Yoongi started cleaning him. He climbs into the bed, leaning over him.

"Jimin? Can you hear me?" Yoongi hums, head tilted as he reaches out to stroke Jimin's cheek, watching as calm breaths pass through his boyfriends lips.

Yoongi taps his cheek a few times. "Come back to me baby."

There's a low groan and a soft pout as Jimin moves his head away from Yoongi's touch. Yoongi leans down to plant a kiss on his boyfriends chest, lips lingering there a moment. His tongue darts out, tasting the layer of sweat on Jimin's skin, trailing his tongue up to his neck where he gently sucks, feeling Jimin shiver underneath him, before laying his head down on Jimin's chest, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Hmmm, Love you." Yoongi murmurs sleepily.

Jimin sighs contently, wrapping his arms around Yoongi, as he lazily lifts his head up to kiss the top of his head. "Love you too, _so so_ fucking much."

Yoongi giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly didn't know how to end it.
> 
> Follow me on twt @pjmmygxx
> 
> I follow back :3
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts ?


End file.
